


Stars

by LuckyJam



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, the world needs more r6 wlw fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyJam/pseuds/LuckyJam
Summary: Short lil proposal fic. fluffy af.





	Stars

Taina was blown away by the deep sea of stars above her. Growing up in the densely populated city, she had never seen so many of them. It was so mesmerizing, that Taina couldn’t even find the words. She simply stared up at the sky, grinning from ear to ear. Tina nuzzled up against her girlfriend. The two of them were laying on top of Tina’s truck, parked out in a wide open field. Tina had her arms wrapped around her, holding her close as they looked at the night sky. 

Tina smiled, breaking the comfortable silence that both of them had come to enjoy, “You like it?”

“It’s beautiful.” Taina replied, “I’ve never even seen so many stars.”

“You haven’t?” Tina couldn’t help but chuckle. She had spent most of her adult life in the wilds of Canada. She had never gotten bored with the starry sky, and it was almost shocking to hear that Taina had never even seen it once.

Taina shrugged, “Never paid attention, I guess.” She replied. Taina couldn’t remember what the sky was like back home. Those days, she didn’t give a damn what was above her. Most of her concerns were more tangible. What she was going to eat? Where would she sleep? Would she make it to the next day alive? She frowned at the thought. She leaned back against Tina’s chest, trying to lose herself in her embrace. Taina held her hand, rubbing over her girlfriend’s calluses with her thumb. Tina felt her girlfriend tense up against her. They had been together long enough for her to be accustomed to Taina’s flashbacks. She wrapped her arms around her real tight and gave her a comforting kiss on the cheek, letting her know that she was safe. Taina smiled and leaned into her girlfriend’s touch. She rested her head on top of her’s, and looked back up at the sky. 

“I don’t ever wanna leave.” She sighed happily. 

“You don’t have to.” Tina suggested.

Taina blushed and smiled slyly, “Maybe I won’t.” She replied.

Tina’s heart skipped a beat. She looked down at Taina, then back up at the sky. Everything about this moment was perfect. Here she was with her arm around a woman she loves and who loves her back, in the middle of a sea of stars that seemed to shine just for them. There was nothing that she wanted that wasn’t right here in front of her. With that thought, Tina reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small, silver diamond ring. She slipped it onto Taina’s finger without a word. Taina felt a weird sensation in her finger, she looked down at the ring and gasped quietly. She looked back up at her girlfriend, who had the biggest grin on her face, and covered her mouth in surprise. Tina opened her mouth to speak, but before she could even get a word out, Taina cupped the sides of her face, and pulled her in a for a kiss. They pulled away and Taina nodded, tears of joy forming in her eyes. Tina grinned back at her, wiping her tears as she went in for another kiss. The two of them carried on like that, hugging and kissing in near silence. Both of them knowing that there weren’t enough words in the world that could properly portray the love they felt for each other right now.


End file.
